


Feel Incredible

by GemmaNye



Series: Chronicles of a McPriceley Obsession [5]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, i really suck at tags, just Connor and Kevin, just enjoy the story people, mcpricely - Freeform, shit now I have to think of a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaNye/pseuds/GemmaNye
Summary: Kevin and Connor are sick of the noise, the fuss and the secrecy of the party held at Mission Headquarters, so they seek out the peace and quiet of outside...(Occurs on the same timeline as A Dream)





	Feel Incredible

**Author's Note:**

> This is the penultimate story of my Chronicles of a McPriceley obsession :0  
My plan is to finish the final chapter and then focus on #gomensficweek2019 for a while, but I’ll definitely be back and writers block free (I can dream) for the beginning of September!  
Btw, the song I’ve chosen for this chapter is ‘Miracle Pill’ by Goo Goo Dolls, thank G- Sa- somebody for the ‘New Alt’ playlist on Spotify.  
Amen

What I need is to feel incredible  
What I need is a real love chemical  
Wanna beat like a heart that’s painted in gold  
(Here we go)  
**Outside Mission headquarters, ten minutes ago - Connor McKinley**

I had never tried alcohol before tonight - it was sick, vile and perverted, or at least that’s what had been drilled into our heads since childhood. It was a foolproof scheme - show thirty children countless quotes from the bible and a picture of a fucked up liver and suddenly alcoholism had been eradicated from the pristine face of Mormonism. However it would be a tad hypocritical of me to take too much stock by this, since sick, vile and perverted had been the exact words used by Father Donovan at Confession nine years ago when I owned up to him about my gay thoughts and I still feel a rush of excitement at what he would think if he could see me now.

As we hurried into the relative coolness of the Ugandan evening, a welcome respite from the sweltering heat and noise of the party, I dragged Kevin off to one side - I knew of a perfectly secluded place to watch the sunset and chat (although I was unsure quite how much chatting would be going on) without worry of being spotted or interrupted. And so, with a reassuring grin, I led a sceptical Kevin around the side of the Missionary Headquarters, through the knee length grass with his gentle fingers in one hand and the dark brown bottle in the other.

“Where are you taking me?” He ventured, giving my hand a quick squeeze and looking down at me with a beautifully dubious glint in his eyes.

I stopped suddenly and pulled him in close so that my neck had to be tilted all of the way back just so I could look into his dark eyes “surely, Elder Price, you wouldn’t dare to question the wishes of your District Leader” He scoffed and rolled his eyes, a playful grin growing across his cheeks.

“I’m only nervous because the last time you led me away...” he nipped once on my ear, and leant in so that I could feel his hot breath on my neck “you had your wicked way with me”

I inhaled shakily and felt my face flush, he laughed heartily as I gave an uncomfortable cough and avoided eye contact when I carried on leading him by the hand.

After a few more paces, I recovered enough to be able to speak “Don’t try to say you didn’t enjoy it” I attempted to sound somewhat serious, but the smile was very clear in my voice.

“You don’t know that...”

“You’re right, I just have to go off the evidence before me -“ I put on a lightly mocking tone and gestured theatrically “_God Connor, right there Connor, Connor, Connor, Connor”_ it was Kevin’s turn to go bright red and he gave me a joking shove.

“Oh my- shut the fuck up” he said as I spun him round and brought his lips to mine, joining him in a short but deep kiss, both of us staggering and giggling stupidly beneath the soft haze of alcohol.

“I can’t really talk to be honest” I admitted eventually, the memory of earlier today flashing across my vision in a not unpleasant fashion. We rounded the corner of the rickety building, to face a clearing seen only by the unfortunate assholes who managed to piss me off enough over the course of a week to land garden duty.

“It’s fine, Con, I love it when you’re _verbal_” I gave him a quick slap on the shoulder before we both collapsed onto the dusty ground, and I caught a glimpse of Kevin out of the corner of my eye, his face bathed in an orange glow which accentuated his sharp features.

“I want you to tell me about yourself” I said after a moment, dragging him down to my level on the dirty floor - the rules freak deep within him bubbled to the surface for a split second as he eyed his filthy shirt with disdain before meeting my eyes.

“Well,” his brows raised in sarcastic concern “I’m not sure if you’d find me at all interesting without the thrill of mystery that surrounds my life” I rolled my eyes with a humourless laugh.

“You’re not getting out of it that easily, Price - what star sign are you?” I narrowed my eyes at him and he chuckled at my interrogative presence.

“I’m a...” he bit his lip adorably as he thought about it for longer than I would have believed necessary “Virgo..?”

“When’s your birthday?” I felt vaguely annoyed - I should have been able to guess he was a Virgo.

“September 20th”

“Yep, so...” I dove into the unused recesses of my brain until I stumbled upon my 6th grade astrology obsession “you are hardworking, kind, and you love taking center stage”

He raised a brow and smirked “Of course you know that - astrology’s the most _you_ thing to be interested in” he was acting all exasperated but I could tell there was some begrudged admiration somewhere in his expression “other than tap dancing and broadway” he added with a smirk.

“Hey, a twelve year old boy has got to find a way to pass the time”

“I would have thought you’d all pass the time with girls but...” he poked my shoulder with a knowing smile, his sarcasm highlighting exactly how risqué my remark had come across.

“Do I interpret this to mean that Kevin Price had a girlfriend?” I deflected incredulously, an odd hotness rising to my face at the subject.

“I... may have” he managed, a grimace on his blushing face “her name was Katy - I remember the poor girl tried to kiss me at prom I panicked and locked myself in the bathroom”

I couldn’t think of anything to say, an emotion that certainly wasn’t but might actually be jealousy tainted my thoughts and I vaguely hoped that wherever Katy was, she was about to be slammed with a particularly large parking fine. What I wouldn’t give to have taken Kevin Price to prom.

“Hey, don’t look at me like that” Kevin said softly, and I was unaware of the unintentional scowl my face had formed itself into until he pointed it out. “She was nowhere near as pretty as you” I gave him a look and he raised his free hand to cup my face, running a thumb across my lips. It felt as though his fingers were leaving a trail of ice across my warm skin and I nestled into his touch despite myself, his eyes enticed me towards him, leaning forwards and resting my head on his shoulder, my face buried in the crook of his neck.

“How many siblings do you have?” I murmured into his shirt, not allowing myself to be too distracted by his steady breath in my hair, his beating heart that grew gradually faster by the second.

“I have two, an older brother and a younger sister”

I smirked up at him “Middle child, explains a lot...”

“I’m going to ignore whatever you’re trying to imply there, McKinley, how about you?” His voice was teasing, gentle and quiet so that I had to strain my ears to make it out.

“Only child, my parent’s perfect Mormon son” I cringed and my voice cracked as a barrage of memories I had worked very hard to repress weedled their way into this perfect moment. The practicality of the Mormon lifestyle was a mixed blessing - if something was wrong, it was our duty to right it, if something was broken, it was our duty to fix it, whether that was a wheelbarrow, a bicycle or a son who was having ‘homosexual impulses’.

Of course, the attempts to tackle that last one had been dramatically unsuccessful, but it certainly wasn’t for lack of trying. It felt to me as if they had begun scraping the bottom of the barrel with this whole ‘your Mission will help to open your eyes’ angle - surely two years of unrelenting close quarters with males my age (more to the point, Kevin Price) would turn me straight, right? In all fairness I couldn’t blame them for their desperation, since I had been put through everything from conversion camps to blind dates with blonde Mormon girls who had names like ‘Shirley’ and ‘Ruth’ and yet I always found it in my heart to forgive them, to accept that there really is something deeply wrong with me, and that it could all be cured if I do exactly as they say.

It had been by far the darkest period of my life, to acknowledge and truly believe I am inherently sinful by my God-given nature. It seemed to me like just one of the many infuriating contradictions my religion was throwing at me on a daily basis.

To my parents’ credit, they were right about one thing: my Mission would open my eyes. All it took was time away from it all, from the crippling perfection that was Salt Lake City to make me realise that I don’t give a fuck what they think of me anymore. My whole life up to this point has been about proving myself and making sure other people happy with who I am but I had neglected thinking about if _I _was happy with who I was becoming. The answer is an unequivocal no, my mind and body alike recoiled at the vision for my future that had been thoughtfully laid out before my feet.

I don’t want to inflict children on a world where I can’t love who I want to, I don’t want to have a white wedding in a Church which my** wife** would whip and bridezilla into her dream day, I wanted to finally come to peace with who I am for the rest of my life, and ideally spent every moment of it I could with Kevin Price.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to” he breathed, his hand finding mine in the growing darkness.

“No, it’s just that-“ my voice cracked for the second time and I could feel unwelcome tears welling in my eyes “that everything and everyone in my entire life has told me that I’m going to Hell for feeling like this but...”

“But what?” He pressed his lips to my forehead, and I blinked back the tears that threatened to fall, my eyes gazing into his intensely as I steeled myself for my next words.

“I love you, Kevin Price” I burst out, my heart racing in my chest. It was simple enough phrase for everyone and their mom to throw around like it means nothing - but for me, it was an act of defiance, a rebellion against the Hell I have suffered through for nine long years. The truth is that I am in love with a man, and not just any man but Kevin Price, who is funny and cute and just narcissistic enough to be endearing, Kevin Price who loves Orlando and has seen every Disney movie under the sun (except for Song of the South, since there’s only so much blatant racism one can digest over a ninety minute runtime), Kevin Price who was so very tall and so very dark and so very handsome when I first laid eyes on him months ago - he had never failed to make me awkwardly jittery and breathless with his easy charm and dazzling smile, and I loved how he was so different to the other Elders, he was irrational, sarcastic and injected just enough pessimism into everyday life to keep me sane. I’d had many silly crushes in the past but Kevin was the only one ever to make me feel truly alive, as if I could finally find the strength to break all the rules to be with him.

His soft brown eyes gazed into mine, a raw vulnerability there that I had never seen in him before, an uncertainty that seemed so foreign and unnatural on his features. Kevin was usually so confident, so strong. He made me feel safe in his arms, almost as if the world couldn’t touch us when he held me close, however now he looked sensitive and emotional, and I felt a sense of pride somewhere in the back of my head, that his heart could possibly be held in my hands like this, that a simple sentence could do this to him.

“I love you too, Connor” he looked almost scared by the gravity of his words, his eyes wide and his tongue tracing his lips. To hear him say it, to confirm that this wasn’t just another juvenile crush on a straight boy, it meant the absolute world to me. I could feel my eyes well up, which annoyed me because all I wanted was to be able to see Kevin’s face, his sharp cheekbones which had doubtless turned scarlet, his dark hair that was messy and tousled (probably my fault but I thought it looked much more sexy this way), his soft lips...

I couldn’t bear the tension and blanket of silence that seemed to be crushing us both and so I took action, lifting a hand to his head and pulling him into a long, passionate kiss. He moaned breathily as I tugged onto his hair, and I could feel his hand brush over my hips, wrapping smoothly around my waist, an aura of electricity accompanying his every touch. When we broke apart, we looked into eachother’s eyes, my gaze pulled almost magnetically to his lips. Suddenly, I broke into a wide grin and he snickered into his shoulder before turning back to me. This whole thing, confessing our love to each other whilst lying together on the dirty Ugandan soil, it all felt so invigorating, so fresh and new that I wanted to hold onto it for as long as possible.

“I love you, Connor McKinley” he grinned, short of breath whilst laboriously getting to his feet.

“I love y-“ I yelped when he grabbed my tie, leading me up with him. I had forgotten quite how much he towered over me, his soft breath in my hair as his hands reached up to my shoulders. I didn’t have time to regain my voice before he whisked me away, everything a blur of wind and colours until I was pushed up against the Mission wall with a muted_ clang. _Without missing a beat, he pressed his lips frantically to mine, lifting me easily off the ground so that I was at his level, and he was stood between my legs.

I was unsure of what to do with my hands, since they had sort of clenched up by my sides at the shock of Kevin’s _forwardness, _but I hated them hanging awkwardly doing nothing when instead they could be fumbling awkwardly to coax all sorts of sounds from the lips that were currently very busy with my own. Suddenly aware of the extent that I was overthinking this, I did my best to let go and settled with placing my left on his hip, rubbing in slow circles and threading my right through his hair, sure to elicit a response because I’d learnt through experience that Kevin Price very much liked having his hair pulled.

True enough, his breath was reduced to quick gasps and his eyes rolled back in his head as my hand formed into a fist in his dark locks. I didn’t want to ever stop, to remove the pleasured expression from his face, but as he slowly came to his senses, he fixed his eyes on mine, a new hunger present in their depths and I knew that he was desperate, I knew how much he wanted me right now. Nobody had ever looked at me like that, as much as I’d wished that they would, and that look from Kevin had been the source material for many a Hell Dream because it was so damn sinful that I lusted for it as I did.

Kevin winked at me and brought his face close to mine, so close that I could feel his breath on my cheek, and my face grew hot when he deliberately ran his tongue across my jaw, my skin alight as he moved across it. I let out a gasping breath I didn’t know I was holding and he took this as a cue to travel lower and lower down my neck, stopping finally at my pale collarbone. I whimpered as he bit down on it gently, my eyelids fluttering at the soft pain, he was teasing me, it was clear, he was holding back and making me pay for stalling like I had earlier. Kevin’s idea of revenge was endlessly frustrating but God, it had been so much fun to watch him struggle beneath me, his expression becoming so full of lust that it drove me crazy - he had been well worth the wait after I was finished playing with him. Now I can understand why he had been so _primal, _almost _animalistic _when he had grown tired of waiting, right now all I can think about is Kevin, the points of electricity where he was pressed up against me, his confident hands on my thighs, his chest in full contact with mine and his face bent low by my neck.

“God, Kevin” I whispered, my hands dropping down to wrap around his waist.

“What do you want?” He murmured, his voice deep and authoritative “I want you to say it”

Kevin’s tone left no room for misinterpretation - he was in charge and he had just given me an order. I opened my mouth to reply, but all that came out was a drawn out moan, his hot breath on my skin coupled with the command in his voice were having very powerful effects on my body and attention span.

“_Say it” _He spoke in a low growl which caused my mind to go blank for a long moment.

“I-“ I inhaled, doing my best to focus on forming coherent words._ Mind over matter, Connor._ “Just do it already”

“Do what?” I could feel a grin spread across his face.

“Fuck me, Kevin, God, just fuck me” I was whimpering like a needy child but I didn’t care, I was so desperate at this point that I’d forgotten my own name.

All of a sudden, he began to bite and lick at my exposed neck voraciously, and I couldn’t stop the squeals and moans that echoed across the clearing at his touch, and as much as he clearly enjoyed reducing me to this state, I wasn’t too keen on being stumbled upon, so I bit down on my lip to try to quell the sound but to no avail, if anything it intensified as Kevin began to blindly unbutton my shirt, discarding my patterned tie over his shoulder. I didn’t need telling twice. My fingers swiftly found his trousers, which I unzipped eagerly, causing him to grunt into the crook of my neck. He removed my belt in one smooth motion and confidently ran his hand below my waistband, and all attempts to keep quiet proved futile when he began to toy with me beneath the rough fabric.

My hands roamed beneath his shirt, restless up against his firm torso, which was slightly sticky with perspiration. By most standards, Kevin wasn’t traditionally fit or even in shape (as he generally avoided exercise like the plague), but managed to get away with it because he was so very _tall,_ he stubbornly remained skinny and lanky no matter how many extra portions he was given by a concerned Nabulungi or overzealous Arnold. I adored this however, I would never be able to get over how I had to crane my neck to look into his eyes, stand on tiptoe to kiss him, and I alternated between finding it charmingly romantic and deeply sexy. The thought made me cling closer to him, relishing the heat of his body, the frantic persistence of his lips at my throat and his hand below my waistband.

“God, Kevin” I managed through panting breaths, my hands inevitably finding their way back to Kevin’s hair, which I clung onto for dear life as it all started to become too much. He pulled away from my neck, giving me one of those darkly sinful looks and then he kissed me passionately, parting my lips with his own and groaning as my tongue mingled eagerly with his. The sound was what did it, the guttural noise that started deep in his throat and ended up deeper in mine. My breathing became ragged and erratic, and my grip on his dark hair tightened, my own hair hanging in strands across my sweating face which had contorted into an expression of pure ecstasy as I climaxed with a whimper, biting down onto his shirt to quell the noise.

**Outside the Mission headquarters - Kevin Price**

If you’d have told me a year ago that today I would be standing where I am today, I would probably have fainted on the spot from good old fashioned religious repugnance. Namely, that I would be outside of a hut in Uganda in the dark, a breathless District Leader McKinley in my arms, his chest rising and falling rapidly and his hands only starting to loosen their vicelike grip on my hair. His blue eyes remained closed however, and he seemed content to rest his head on my shoulder as he gathered his bearings and tried to regain an ounce of composure.

Finally, he was able to speak between breaths, nuzzling further into the crook of my neck.

“It suits you...”

“What does?” I smiled, my face buried in his sweet smelling hair, which was soft and fluttered about in the wind, quite unlike mine, which had been perfectly styled this morning and was stiff with gel (although I’m sure Connor had done his absolute best to give me the _Hells Angels _hairstyle treatment, not that I was complaining).

“You know..” he pulled back, his narrowed eyes roaming my face and a playful grin tugging at his lips “taking the lead, being _bossy_” he injected tangible waves of lust and awe into the word.

I descended into giggles, taking his head into my hand as the other rubbed awkwardly at the back of my neck. “What can I say? I sort of enjoyed it”

“Sort of?” His eyebrows raised in a very _District Leader McKinley_ fashion.

“Okay...” my face went scarlet and I begun to feel flustered all of a sudden “I enjoyed it a lot...” my eyes flew to my feet in the way that I’d found was a reflex whenever I felt embarrassed or uncomfortable “I won’t do it if you don’t like it...”

His arms were wrapped loosely around my neck, and he tapped a finger quickly to lift my eyes to meet his “Kevin Price” he breathed, leaning in on tiptoe so our foreheads were touching “don’t you dare...”

Connor pulled me into a soft kiss, it was romantic and cozy, a pleasant contrast to the fire and passion of just minutes ago (not that I would turn my nose up at fire and passion when the time was right). It felt good to do this with him, to take time to hold and appreciate each other and not just feel like his dirty little secret. I don’t honestly think he could be capable of such thoughtlessness, but I’d done this before, had all of my hopes, plans and dreams in one basket to have it ripped from me. That basket had once been called Orlando, now it’s known as Connor McKinley, and I don’t know what I’d do if it was stolen from me as well. Once was too many. Twice didn’t bear thinking about. I could either throw myself off the cliff and hope he’d catch me or cut my losses and leave before I got hurt.

Who am I kidding, Connor was a drug and I’ve been a junkie since I first laid eyes on him.

“Are we gonna tell anybody?” He breathed as he finally pulled away to study my face thoughtfully.

“About what?” I murmured, I knew exactly what he was on about but desperately hoped I was wrong. I had started to plant soft kisses across his cheekbone when I felt him stiffen beneath me, his posture becoming much more like that of Elder McKinley than Connor.

“Kevin Price you know exactly what I’m talking about...” his voice was authoritative but there was no real emotion or drive behind it, he was too preoccupied with the lips travelling across his face.

“Life imprisonment” I spoke simply, staring gravely into his bewildered eyes.

“What?”

“That’s the punishment here for what we just did” I hated to remind him of the risks but it was the painful truth, it only took one mishap, one simple oversight and we would both be looking at a life in Ugandan prison (which is nowhere near as nice as the name implies, and the name implies it would be awful...).

Connor trailed his fingers delicately up and down my spine, he is the only person I’ve even known to have that effect on me, to be able to calm me down and rationally point out my bullshit, instead of the rage that generally ensues when Arnold or Naba dare to interrupt my reverie with_ facts _“The people in Kitguli... they’re different” He pecked once at my lips “they follow the book of Arnold now” he kissed down my jaw “they don’t care...” he nibbled gently on my earlobe.

“All it takes is _one _person, _one _visitor from another village and...” I trailed off, the pressure rising behind my eyes forewarning the tears that were about to fall.

“I know, I know, Kevin, but would you rather just be sneaking around all the time like-“ he smirked up at me “like horny teenagers?”

I chuckled despite myself, meeting his perpetually cheerful blue eyes “if you hadn’t got the memo, I do believe that’s exactly what we are”

“I love you, Kevin Price” he flashed me a devastating grin and reached up to meet me in a deep kiss, his tongue softly exploring my mouth. His hands wandered down my back, resting on my hips for a moment before one of them ventured even lower. A gasp escaped my lips as he pinched my ass, a devilish look in his eyes as we both fell into a fit of giggles.

_“Connor!” _I wheezed once I’d got my breath back, giving him a short slap on the shoulder.

“I honestly couldn’t help myself” he grinned up at me with a fresh sheen of hunger across his eyes.

“C’mon, we need to head inside” I reluctantly stopped Connor in his tracks and backed away from him, taking his hand and leading him with me.

“Aww, but...” he whined as he dragged along behind me.

“But what?” I smirked down at him, his lips pouting adorably.

“I never got to... _reciprocate...”_ his eyes dropped to his feet and he looked genuinely disheartened “you have no idea how much I enjoy knocking the mighty Kevin Price off his pedestal of perfection” a lewd smile grew across his face and he wrapped an arm around me “watching you moan and pant for it just like the rest of us”

I winked at him “I never said I had any objections on the moaning and panting front, I just don’t fancy becoming mosquito food”

“True” he shrugged, already batting away the insects that seemed to flock peculiarly around him, as if his blood were the bug equivalent of the one Starburst flavour in the Mission headquarters that doesn’t make anybody gag.

When we reentered the Mission, the party had long since ended, and only a fraction of the ungodly mess we’d be tasked with cleaning up was visible in the darkness. Tentatively, I led Connor through the debris, both of us doing our very best to be as silent as possible as we picked our way through the ankle-deep litter and upturned furniture. When we finally arrived at the corridor, he took advantage of the space as a frantic quality suddenly overcame him and he pushed me against the wall, only feet away from where Elders Davis and Neely were (hopefully) fast asleep.

_“Quiet, Elder Price”_ he furtively whispered into my ear before dropping to his knees and removing my belt with dexterous fingers. Fully aware of the non-existent self control I would need to survive what was about to happen, I desperately covered my mouth with my hand to try and stifle the moan that bubbled up my throat the second he took me into his mouth.

_“F-fuck” _I groaned unintentionally, my free hand in my hair as my gasping breaths were muffled by the hand pressed firmly against my lips. If it weren’t for the waves of euphoria coursing through my veins at Connor’s touch, I would find this experience indescribably frustrating, all I wanted right now was to groan and pant and repeat Connor’s name until it lost meaning. The truth was that my brain was a confusing swirl of frustration and arousal at this whole endeavour, the secrecy and passion of it made my blood run hot but a twinge of annoyance festered in the back of my brain that Connor had decided to do this to me here, where I needed to be silent and reserved and couldn’t just drag him back to my room and fuck his brains out.

Beads of sweat ran down my forehead and into my eyes, blurring my vision, unsure if I fully trusted myself to be quiet, I messily wiped my face once with the hand I’d clamped over my mouth, successfully repressing a squeal as I did so. I took the opportunity to look down at Connor, who honestly looked to be in his element. I made a mental note to tease him about this later, but for now I brushed the strands of pale hair out of his eyes and rested my hand on his head. He let out a breath and met my gaze appreciatively, his sapphire eyes crinkled at the sides in a way I found breathtakingly adorable. This was really the wrong time but I found myself thinking about how perfect he was, how soft his features were and how his nose rounded at the end and all but forced you to lower your gaze to his lips, which were rosy and full (and all I could think about a lot of the time), and I found myself aching to bring his lips to mine but eventually decided they were more than fine remaining where they were at the moment.

As I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge, I tapped quickly on the back of Connor’s head, widening my eyes at his to convey the message. What I didn’t expect was his wordless reply. He lifted both of his hands to my thighs and his actions changed pace, becoming more urgent and frantic, his head moving faster and his hands beginning to roam up to my hips. A strangled cry sounded in the darkness before I stifled it by clamping both hands over my mouth.

_“No fair”_ I managed, grinning distractedly up at the ceiling. My breath quickened, my palms grew sweaty as they buried themselves in his hair and my heart was beating so quickly that I feared it would wake every Elder in the house.

_“Connor...”_ I whimpered, my face buried into shoulder as it was the only feasible way I could think to quell the noise as I came, my breath catching in my throat. Connor remained on his knees for a moment, and I felt a rush of gratitude as he helped me through it. When he got to his feet, he bit his lip with a smirk on his face as he calmly watched me, my forehead glistening with sweat and my chest heaving as I silently fought to get my breath back.

“Enjoy?” He cocked a brow up at me, his hands finding mine in the blackness of the corridor.

I met his eyes sincerely, bringing his hand up to my lips, so that they brushed against each other as I spoke “immensely” my face broke into a playful grin “however, I get the impression that you’ve done that before.”

“Well...” he whispered, his head tilting to the side thoughtfully “no no no, I haven’t!” He quickly added when he caught my mortified expression. I couldn’t quite rationalise the dull pang of envy I felt at the thought that he had made someone else feel the same bliss and adrenaline that pumped through my blood whenever his fingers found my skin.

“I’ve just...” his cheeks flushed red and he stretched up to wrap his arms around my shoulders “had a lot of time to think about it”

At least it wasn’t just me who’d had my fair share of um..._ dreams,_ and although my memories of them ought to be good, before too long Connor’s skin invariably became rough and cold beneath mine, his fingers morphing into inch long claws and his breath turning rotten and sour. In other words, every single time I failed to repress my thoughts towards Connor, I descended into a Hell Dream, only sometimes I felt as if it was worth it, the half an hour of pleasure to be followed by a night of torture. But for the last three weeks, my nights have been blissfully uneventful, save for the occasional dream about Connor which thankfully remained just that, where his fingers were gentle and his breath stayed hot and quick against my skin.

“I’ve thought about it often enough too” I pecked him on the tip of his nose, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep next to him, to be able to hold him close all night as we squished awkwardly together in the tiny beds that just about sufficed for one. He closed his eyes and rested his head over my chest, his ear up against my heart. My eyes shut too as I felt him synchronise his breathing to my steady heartbeat. We stayed like that for a while, holding each other in a safe embrace, neither of us wanting to shatter the moment and suggest that we retire to our separate rooms.

“I’ll tell Chris if you tell Cunningham” he eventually whispered into the darkness.

“Just them?”

“If you want, I trust Poptarts and I know Cunningham will understand our... predicament”

“Okay, I’ll do it in the morning” I said after a moment, weighing the pros and cons in my head. Elder Thomas was a kind (if naïve) boy and would probably be thrilled, since we all had our suspicions that he was seeing someone secretly and there was no more conclusive way of confirming that relationships were permitted than if the District Leader was openly in one with none other than **the**Elder Price.

Arnold, however, was a different story altogether, he was the sensitive, emotional type who had resigned himself to take absolutely everything personally. It was a bit heartbreaking to see him content to accept everything bad that happens to him as a personal insult. Knowing him, he’d think I’d replaced him or didn’t trust him enough to share, but to be perfectly honest, he didn’t have the best track record when it came to keeping secrets, having probably set a world first at how quickly you can spoil a surprise birthday party for Elder Davis’ twentieth a few months ago.

On the plus side, both Chris and Arnold were infinitely understanding and would hopefully allow us to have a room to ourselves for a few nights a week, as long as Chris could possibly retain his sanity through Arnold’s tectonic snoring.

Minutes passed as we silently held eachother, exchanging short kisses and caresses as we both delayed the inevitable.

“I don’t want to go” Connor muttered into my shirt. Going meant sleep, sleep meant morning and morning meant secrecy.

“Con, we have to” I inhaled deeply, savouring the scent of his hair.

“I guess you’re right...”

“Look, I’ll talk to Arnold and I’ll see if he doesn’t mind bunking with Poptarts tomorrow night” _so we can sleep together_ remained unsaid but hung in the silence after my words.

“I’ll talk to Chris too, hope he doesn’t mind the snoring” he chuckled, lifting his head to meet my eyes.

“Good night, Elder McKinley” I whispered as I stooped down to his ear, sighing deeply against it and breaking into a grin when I felt Connor shiver beneath me.

He turned his face to mine and pulled me into a longing kiss, both of us trying to memorise the taste of the other, the softness of Connor’s lips against mine. Our fingers linked together, his thumb rubbing circles into my hand as his other hand cupped my chin delicately.

“Good night, Elder Price” he breathed, his face still only millimetres from mine. We made our way down the corridor to the very end, where mine and his door laid parallel to the other.

“Ready?” I smiled down at him.

“Ready” he replied, his face hardening and his eyes becoming strangely two-dimensional as he took a hold of the door handle behind his back. We joined in a chaste kiss before turning away to our doors, taking a deep breath and tugging them open.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don’t forget to kudos and comment, it really means a lot to me and motivates me to write (and there’s still an awful lot of stuff that can go down next chapter)  
PS: a bit of information that nobody asked for here - I’m an apostrophe freak, nothing stresses me out more when I’m reading a fic (or anything) and there’s just a random apostrophe for no goddamn reason at the end of a plural word. Bit of trivia here: there is no apostrophe in _Hells Angels_, that’s because they say there are ‘many versions and forms of Hell’ x


End file.
